


Reunited at last

by Snoozing_Hippogriffs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, dont worry, homeboy gets his man, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoozing_Hippogriffs/pseuds/Snoozing_Hippogriffs
Summary: George went to go sit under one of his favorite trees, but when he gets there it seems to be occupied.





	

The day began as it did every day in Virginia, with bright sun and singing birds. George had snuck out early to sit under his favorite apple tree in the field near his house. Bringing a snack of bread and cherries, he sent out with the family donkey. The field was only about a mile away, but George took his time knowing school would be starting again soon, and he would be stuck in a stuffy classroom with other students. 

When George arrived at the field, he saw his favorite spot had been taken by a boy not much younger than him. The boy seemed to be very engrossed in his book, because he didn't notice George approach. Instead of yelling at the boy for stealing his tree like wanted to, his mother had taught him better, he said,

“Hello? It seems you've taken my spot!” The boy looked up shocked. Confusion flited across his fine features. 

“I'm sorry?” He spoke with a very thick french accent. 

“You've taken my tree! I always sit here to relax or think, sometimes I draw. So why are you here?”

“My brother wasn't leaving me alone so I left. We just moved from France two days ago. I'm Gilbert! What's your name?” He said, holding out his thin hand and smiling. George was taken aback. No one really approached him like that. They had barely spoken a word and he already knew that this boy was from a completely different country. He shrugged it off and shook Gilbert’s hand. 

“I'm George. Nice to meet you!” He took the open spot next to Gilbert under the tree after tying up his donkey. They sat under the tree for at least a hour teaching each other both English and French, until George remembered a nearby lake. 

“Hey, there's a lake close by, if you want to go. It's pretty hidden so I go there when my brothers are bothering me.” Gilbert nodded and stood, pulling George up with him. They both climbed onto the donkey and walked through the tall grass, towards the waterfront. 

Around ten minutes passed with idle chatter, when they arrived at the sparkling lake. Gilbert jumped off the donkey and dashed over to the lake, grinning. 

“It's so small! Don't you have the sea here?” He seemed surprised that a body of water could be anything less than gigantic. 

“Of course we have the ocean! It just happens to be many miles away.” George replied. 

“Oh, we should go one day! Just us, no brothers or parents.” They spent the rest of the day swimming in the lake. 

When George returned home, his mother looked at him sternly. The sun had just begun to set. George was never allowed off the property past sunhigh so this was way too late for him to be out. He knew that. But he like Gilbert much too much to leave at the proper time. 

“And what kind of a time do you call this?” George's mother scolded him. He deserved it too. 

“Sorry, mama, I met someone while I was out. He was new so I showed him around!” George protested. 

“Well, I'm glad you made a friend, but your father will be home soon. Go set the table for dinner.” After setting the table, George went up to his room to read. About twenty minutes later, his mother called him for dinner. His nine siblings were already crowded around the table. Dinner that night was full of laughter and jokes. 

The next day, George went to meet Gilbert again and the day after that and the day after that too. A month had passed of this routine, George and Gilbert playing by the lake, until one day they were sitting by the lake and Gilbert had barely said two words. 

“You seem awfully quiet today.” George said, throwing stones into the calm water. 

“I'm going back to France. For schooling.” He blurted out. “My maman wanted me to. She said I'm not learning enough here.”

“What? I thought you were staying for half of the school year!” 

“I'm sorry, George! I'll miss you.” Gilbert had decided long ago that if this was going to be his last day, it would be most exciting day yet. “Kiss me.” He demanded. 

“What?” George sputtered, blushing. 

“I said, kiss me, George! I want something to remember you by!”

“Alright.” He said. At that point, he realized just how close they were to each other. Gilbert took the initiative and closed the gap between them, their lips barely brushing each other. It was sloppy and unpracticed, but it was perfect. They broke a split second later. 

“Thank you, George. I'll see you next summer.” Gilbert sighed and stood up. “ I'll miss you terribly.” He put his hand out for George to take. George accepted, and together they walked back to Gilbert’s house. They shared one last hug and George headed back to his house. He was silent at dinner that night. 

The school year passed slowly and without many interesting events. The last day was more exciting for him than any other person in the room. Bright and early the next day, he dashed out off the house and ran the entire way to the lake. He was greeted with the smiling face of Gilbert. Gilbert had grown his hair out a little longer and it suited him perfectly. George ran to pull him into a hug. 

“God, I missed you!” Gilbert blushed at that. He said he had missed George too. They spent the day reading under their favorite tree. 

The summer passed much faster than either of them would have wanted. The end was bittersweet, but they knew they would see each other year after the year. 

For seven years, they met at the same spot next to the lake. They grew from innocent eight year-olds to much less innocent fifteen year-olds. Now most of the time was spent making out under trees or next to a lake. 

One day they were sitting under a tree, and George leaned over to press a kiss to Gilbert's lips just as Gilbert's younger brother crashed through the brush. He took one look and turn to run at full speed back to the house. Gilbert took off after him. The little boy was running into the kitchen when they finally caught up. 

“Maman, maman! Gilbert was kissing a boy!” Gilbert's mother and father heard the commotion and slipped into the kitchen. The color visibly drained from Gilbert's face. His parents had a hushed conversation in french, most of which George couldn't understand, but he caught the words disappointment and ashamed. Their eyes turned to him. He stood there motionless as they yell at him to go home. He obeyed, but before he left Gilbert whispered in his ear. 

“I'll write you. I'm sorry this didn't work out.” He looked scared. “I don't think we will see each other again.” George responded with, “You know it's okay to cry, right?”

“I know, and I probably will. Now go before you get into trouble too.” Gilbert shoved him out the door. “I love you!” George ran back to his house full speed. 

Two days later, a letter showed up on their doorstep addressed to George. Inside it said that Gilbert headed back to France and wouldn't be coming back. George cried himself to sleep that night. Every month, for fifteen years he received letters from Gilbert about his life in France and how much he missed George.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
George was thirty now and part of him was very excited to receive Gilbert's newest letter. He was almost certain it would come in today. It never came. An entire month passed and a new letter never came. 

George gave up on trying to get letters anymore. Of course he wouldn't get letters from someone he knew fifteen years ago. He shouldn't be so surprised. 

He was in town to get some ink for letters before he was deployed again, they were trying to gain independence, when he noticed a large crowd of people surrounding the docks. When he asked one of them what was going on, they said excitedly,

“It's a general from France!” George faintly remembered Gilbert telling him that he had become a general in his days in the army. His thoughts rolled to a stop when a very tall, familiar figure stepped off the boat. Realization passed through George as he looked at the man. 

“Gilbert!” He cried excitedly. Gilbert turned confused, but when he saw George he grinned broadly. 

“George! Oh, how I've missed you, mon amour!” He pulled George into a big hug. Gilbert had tears running down his cheeks. He was about to brush them away when George said,

“You know it's okay to cry, right?” Gilbert's face broke into a grin. He said,

“Shall we get lunch and talk?” 

“Yes, I think we shall!” George responded. They spent the day eating and reading under a tree. George leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Gilbert's lips. 

“I love you.” Gilbert breathed. 

“I love you, too.” George chuckled. 


End file.
